He's Getting Hurt!
by Ashlaan
Summary: Sequel to By the Fire. What happens when overprotective Ron finds out about Harry and Ginny? Let's just say poor Harry! HG & RHerm


My One and Only......  
  
A/N: This is the sequel to "By the Fire" you can read that if you want to know how Harry and Ginny became a couple.  
  
Summary: Now that Ginny and Harry are an item, how are they going to keep this from Ron? Lots of twists and other little side problems but it turns out good in the end....hopefully! Oh and please Review!!  
  
~*~  
  
"Where is he!" Ron yelled as he swept across the Gryffindor common room.  
  
All the Gryffindors turned white, knowing how bad the Weasley temper can get. Hermione sat by the windowsill with Parvati and Lavender looking at Ron in horror.  
  
"Who...who Ron?" She said as clear as possible. 'No no no not Harry not Harry!' she thought. Ron glared at Hermione.  
  
"Neville...that no good piece of.....does anyone know where he is? I'll teach him a lesson for even looking Ginny's way" He clenched his fists and made his way up to the 7th year boys' dorms.  
  
Hermione sighed in relief along with everyone else in the common room. Ginny and Harry were an official couple and everyone knew and was happy for them........except Ron that is. It was a secret that was going on for only two weeks and it was enough trouble just keeping it from him. It happened one night when Harry decided to have a quidditch practice with Ron alone so that Ginny and Hermione would have all the Gryffindors gather and talk about a way to keep this secret from Ron. Seamus had thought it was a silly idea because Ron should be supporting Ginny and Harry instead of going against it.  
  
"How do you know Ron would be upset, I mean Harry is Ron's best friend and I bet he would like it better if it were Harry than any other guy right?" he'd said.  
  
"You honestly don't know my brother well do you? He isn't an ordinary brother, he'll kill any guy who even talked to me. Harry is an exception because Ron thinks Harry would find no interest in me whatsoever, but if he found out Harry was going out with me then all hell would break lose" Ginny sighed.  
  
Since everyone thought of how bad Ron's temper can really be, they decided it would be best kept a secret. That is, until some nosey Slytherin would find out. A chill went down their spine when they thought of a Slytherin telling Ron about Harry and Ginny's affair behind his back.  
  
Now two weeks later, they thought their plan went down the drain. Thank goodness Ron thought Ginny was dating........  
  
"NEVIELLE!!?!??!" Hermione yelled. Everyone snapped out of their thoughts and looked at Hermione. They soon realized that Neville was now a living corpse and ran up to the now locked room where Ron and supposedly Neville were in. They all waited for some sort of movement or sound when Harry and Ginny burst in the common room.  
  
"Where's Neville? Did Ron kill him yet? This is all my fault" Ginny said in panic. Harry put his arm around her, which made her feel a little better. Hermione came up to them in a hurry.  
  
"What happened and why is Ron after Neville?" she asked quietly but being frank. Harry sighed, he looked at Ginny and then at Hermione.  
  
"We were talking in a classroom which we thought was empty and Ron sort of umm overheard some stuff" Harry and Ginny blushed bright red.  
  
"Is that important info or just leading up to something" Hermione asked, a little amused at the same time.  
  
"Well after Ron overheard the umm stuff he demanded to know what the hell was going on" Harry explained.  
  
"Me and Harry had the Invisibility cloak on so Ron couldn't see where we are so I said 'I better go now before Ron catches me, bye Neville' so that he didn't know it was Harry" Ginny sighed again just thinking about poor Neville and his punishment from Ron. Harry took Ginny out of his arms and headed toward the room Ron and Neville were in.  
  
"What are you doing Harry?!?!? Are you mad!!" Hermione whispered loudly.  
  
"Neville doesn't deserve any of this, I'm going to tell Ron the truth" Harry said in the most confident voice he had.  
  
"Harry, what if Ron does anything to you!" Ginny said to Harry. He put his arms around her and gave her a light kiss.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm the boy who lived remember? If I can live through all of Voldemort's attempts to kill me I can surely handle Ron" Harry gave her another kiss and headed to the door. He reached for the handle and stopped.  
  
"WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL WERE YOU THINKING!?!?" Everyone backed away from the door and hid behind Ginny. Harry looked back at Ginny with a nervous look on his face.  
  
"On second thought Gin, get my death bed ready" he went through the door and sealed it with a lock charm.  
  
Everyone waited silently for Harry and Neville's voice or movement. It seems that Harry also put a silence charm in the room so no one could here from the outside except for Hermione, for she could break the spell so she could hear too. Ginny tried the spell also but had no luck since she wasn't that great in charms. Hermione listened carefully and then gasped.  
  
"Seamus, I suggest you run," she whispered blankly.  
  
Seamus looked at Hermione in confusion. Then his eyes went wide with shock, his face turned pale and ran out of the common room.  
  
Ron came bursting out of the room with a pure look of anger.  
  
"WHERE IS HE! HE'S GOING TO PAY!" Ron yelled and pushed past everyone to kill Seamus. Hermione followed him to try to stop him. When they were gone, Harry and Neville came into the room. Ginny ran up to them with her mouth wide open.  
  
"You told him I was going out with SEAMUS?!" Ginny asked in horror.  
  
"I got scared.....Ron's a big guy you know! He'll kill me with one flick!" Harry said defending himself. Ginny slapped her forehead.  
  
"This is ridiculous! We have to do something to stop Ron from killing Seamus!" Ginny said as Hermione came running.  
  
"Reamus is fine but Malfoy won't be!" Hermione yelled.  
  
"No....you don't mean...." Ginny fainted and Harry caught her just in time.  
  
"That's enough! I'm telling Ron, I don't care what he does to me but this is enough" Harry set Ginny down and ran down the many halls of Hogwarts.  
  
"Oh please Ron, don't let your temper get the best of you" Hermione whispered.  
  
***  
  
"So first you lied and then you expect me to be happy for you" Ron said quietly looking downwards. Ginny and Harry stood in silence. Hermione stood right next to Ron looking pale.  
  
"It's not like that Ron....." Ginny tried to explain but Ron held his hand up. He then turned to Harry and then looked him straight in the eye.  
  
"I never thought my best friend.......well my ex-friend" Harry looked up with a look of hurt.  
  
"Ron, you don't mean that" Harry tried but Ron acted like what Harry said didn't matter.  
  
"Ginny, Don't think you'll ever see Harry again, I'll make sure of that" Ron said. He got up and walked toward his dorm when Hermione stopped him.  
  
"I never thought that your over protectiveness toward Ginny could affect you so much" She said coldly with tears in her eyes. Ron looked at her and his face softened.  
  
"Hermione......" he couldn't speak.  
  
"Ron, when you realize what's more important to you, see me and I'll tell you.......how much I love you" with that, she ran to the 7th year girls' dorm.  
  
Ron just stood there complete and utterly shocked. 'She loves me...........Hermione loves me......' he repeated her words in his head and turned to Harry and Ginny who looked shocked at what Hermione did.  
  
"I'm sorry, both of you. I was wrong, Ginny's a big girl and she deserves a life without a git brother like me" Ginny walked toward Ron and hugged him.  
  
"Don't be silly Ron, you and our whole family, including Harry, mean the world to me. You just have to deal with me loving Harry. I didn't fall in love with him just to make you mad, it just happened" Ginny had tears in her eyes and Ron wiped them away.  
  
"Ron" Harry advanced toward him but was stopped.  
  
"No Harry, I should apologise, I'm sorry for all the stuff I said to you earlier. You really are my best friend" He then hugged Harry and smiled.  
  
"Thanks Ron, same here. But right now, you have your own problem to worry about" Harry said as he motioned his eyes to where Hermione was. Ron blushed and thanked them silently while opening the door.  
  
When he was inside, Ginny sighed in relief. Harry looked at her and smiled his famous Potter smile.  
  
She giggled, "What are you thinking in that little head of yours" He put his arms around her and whispered in her ear.  
  
"I'm thinking since Ron will be busy with Hermione we could......" Harry laughed at the expression on her face.  
  
"Harry Potter! What in the world are you planning to do with me" He just smiled and kissed her.  
  
"Well Virginia, you could step through door number 1 where I will be sleeping or door number 2 that has all your little friends there waiting for you. What's your pick?" She thought for a moment and then smiled wickedly.  
  
"Well Harry dear, it all depends on if you sleep topless" She said plainly. He blushed and then headed to his dorm.  
  
"On second thought, it might be best if you sleep in your dorm tonight" She laughed and then kissed him.  
  
"You always have seconds thoughts"  
  
***  
  
"Hermione" Ron whispered as he made his way to a sleeping Hermione.  
  
"Ron? What are you doing h..." she was interrupted by Ron's lips over hers. They stopped kissing after what seemed hours and blushed.  
  
"Oh sorry, did you want me to do that?" he asked softly.  
  
"Of course I wanted you to Ron, I've waited for that for 7 years now" she said to them with love in her eyes.  
  
"But, what about Krum?"  
  
"Oh honestly Ron, if I would have liked Krum, I wouldn't be doing this right now" she kissed him again but with more passion. They broke apart and held each other in their arms.  
  
"I love you Hermione, more than my life, more than this whole bloody world" he whispered in her ear.  
  
"I love you too Ron, just next time, don't use profanity" he laughed and held her tightly.  
  
'That's my Hermy.......'  
  
~*~  
  
Please R/R! :) 


End file.
